galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter the Pillager
Peter The Pillager is a guest character on ABC's show Galavant. He is played by guest star Hugh Bonneville and makes his first appearence in Comedy Gold Biography Years ago Peter gained the respect of many fellow pirates as well as the title 'The Pillager', he was also dubbed as the pirate king. Peter also met Galavant at some point and most likely had a duel as he marvels at his fighting skills. Character History Season 1 The Pirate King greets Galavant, Isabella and Sid and says that they don't need a ship, and has his men sing to explain that their ship washed up on a hill overlooking the river. Trapped, they now capture travelers, take their money, and sell homemade organic desserts. The Pirate King takes Galavant out and says that they met years before, and knows who he is. He admits that he and his crew have been unable to work together to free themselves, and offers to release Isabella and Sid in return for Galavant joining his crew. When he points out that Isabella is a mouth breather, Galavant takes offense and admits that he's gotten used to her. When the Pirate King repeats the insult, Galavant easily disarms him and takes him captive. Galavant leads the Pirate King back to the camp, promising that he will save his team. However, Sid and Isabella have already worked as a team to defeat the pirates and recover the jewel. Galavant believes that they can do something legendary if they stick together, and his traveling companions agree. The pirates admit that they miss working together as a crew, and Galavant advises them to work together to get the pirate ship back into the water. Once they do, the pirates can take them to Valencia. Cheered at the prospect of escape, the pirates agree. With the help of Galavant, Isabella, and Sid, the pirates free their ship and set sail.(Comedy Gold) Later, in the season finale, after Gareth has a change of heart and decides to break Galavant and Richard out of the castle dungeon, he hires Peter and the pirates to take them away in order to save Richard's life. Galavant and Richard are rowed out to Peter's boat as the episode ends. Season 2 Following immediately after the end of the first season, Peter and the pirates are seen annoyed at Galavant for singing Galavant. Peter says that four pirates walked off the plank in the middle of the ocean. They threaten to kill them if they sing the song again, starting to sing A New Season. As they approach Richard's land, Richard informs Peter and the others of the best place to land. However, it turns out that he had no idea what he was talking about, as the ship totally wrecked in trying to land, leaving Peter and the other pirates without a ship once again. After Sid accidentally killed Galavant, he rode off to recruit help from all the people they had encountered of their adventures. Sid went to the pirates and they readily agreed to help save Galavant. Richard asked about Peter, but Sid says the captain could not come because the studio could not afford him. Category:Characters